Of No Importance
by Acelin Heart
Summary: Who am I you may ask? I'm not a part of this story, despite the role I play. But I leave you with this: My name is Stella Ichinomiya and I am of no importance. Gentlmen's Alliance Cross OC x Strahl Maora x Maguri
1. A Play Writer

Please keep in mind that I don't own Gentlemen's Alliance Cross.

Couples: Strahl (Warden) x OC, Maora x Maguri

Yaoi/Yuri Warning

* * *

This is the story about a boy and a girl. When isn't it, after all? But there's more to this story than just that. Who am I you may ask? I'm not a part of this story, despite the role I play. Be it a large roll, or a small role, I leave that for you to decide yourself. But let me leave you with this:

My name is Stella Ichinomiya and I am of no importance.

"POSTMAN!" It's a call that surprises me, one that I've forced myself to adapt to. I turn to see a familiar girl running toward me. I've met her a few times, but in reality she's met 'the Postman' more times than I've met her. So I have to act like 'the Postman', the one who knows her much better than I myself. I automatically scan my memories for all of the information I need.

"Haine, what's the matter?" I ask the girl. She's bent over in front of me, trying to catch her breath.

"Th-the letter from the emperor's kidnapper… please tell me who sent it." She requests.

I know the emperor hasn't been kidnapped because I would have delivered or received that letter. "I'm sorry. I have an obligation to keep all information confidential."

"Come on! I'm your workmate!" She begs.

"Sorry." Is all I say.

"Aren't you worried about him?" She suddenly asks. "Even as we speak… who knows what the kidnapper is doing to Shizumasa-sama…"

I smile. "You really are worried about him, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh." She nods simply. "I'm in love with him."

I take in this information, realization and plans forming in my mind. She isn't the only one in love with the emperor, but maybe I can use this development to my advantage, to _his_ advantage. "I can't tell you who sent the letter… but to tell the truth, I do know where the emperor is."

"Ah! Really?" She asks, shocked.

I tilt my hat with a smile. "He's at Waltzhagen! I'm sure of it." And with that it's done, I leave without saying another word, just setting up the stage for what's about to play out.

Maybe that's what I am: a play writer.

On my way down the path, I run into my 'other'. There's no one else around so I decide to say something. "Yoshi-chan." I whisper, grabbing her arm gently to stop her. "Haine Otomiya is in love with the emperor. As you already know, she's a former yanki. I've sent her to the garden. This may be your chance to get him back." I let her go, continuing down the path as if nothing's happened.

"Thank you, 'Postman'." She says, continuing along her way as well. At the last moment I see her alter her route, heading to the hanging garden.

When I reach the part time workers' offices, the Warden is outside. I can tell he's not happy with me by the way he's leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He follows me into the offices and all the way up to 'the Postman's' office, stopping as I closed the door behind me, letting the window shades down.

"You cause so much trouble despite being here so unoften." He says through the door as I pull off 'the Postman's' hat and set it on the desk.

"Shut up, Strahl." I grumble, pulling off 'the Postman's' uniform.

"Now that I think of it, you've been here quite often in the last few weeks. What's happened to the real Postman?" He asks, knowing better than to reveal 'the Postman's' identity.

"Onee-chan's had a lot to deal with lately, I don't mind covering for him." I reply, slipping on a baggy t-shirt and some jeans.

"I don't understand how he juggles it all." The Warden remarks blankly from the other side of the door.

I laugh, pulling my hair back into a ponytail on top of my head, gathering my bangs with it the best I can. "Oh you know Onee-chan." I say, slipping on a baseball cap to hide the ponytail. "He can balance just about anything."

When I slip out of 'the Postman's' office, pushing the Warden out of my way, he glances me once over and then pretends to be uninterested. "Sheesh, you don't have a feminine bone in your body, do you?" He grunts.

"Shut up, moron. I can't look like 'the Postman' and I can't look like Onee-chan, so I have to dress as a boy and out of uniform." I tell him, grabbing my bag from the office's coat rack.

"It's his fault for crossdressing." The Warden points out.

"Don't judge! Onee-chan's doing it out of love! It's the most romantic thing I've ever seen!" I insist, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "Just because everyone in the school isn't straight like you, doesn't mean you have to be so mean about it!" I tsk.

He watches me gather the last of my things, seemingly uninterested. As I'm just about to walk out, he startles me. "So when is he planning on making you fill in for him, again?"

"As if I know." I reply.

"Maybe next time you'll give me your name then?" He inquires as if he could care less.

"Keep thinking that, Strahl-san." I answer, slipping out the door.


	2. According to Planned

I do not own Gentlemen's Alliance Cross including Maora, Maguri, Haine, Ushiyo, Postman, or Strahl.

* * *

"Hey, Stell, I've got too much student council work today, could you fill in for me?" My older brother asks, plopping down on my bed so I can style his hair like everyday.

"Hmm? Sure, I don't wanna go to school anyway." I tell him. "It's much more fun to pretend I'm you and do allll of your work!" I fake enthusism, putting the ribbons in his long hair.

"Awwww, Stell-chan, do I sense sarcasm?" He asks femininly with a cute pout.

"Don't go all girly on me, Onii-_kun_." I say, only making him glare at me.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just used to it by now." He frowns as I finish putting the ribbons in his hair.

I run my fingers through his hair motherly. "One of these days, it'll all be worth it." I tell him, standing. "Okay, give me ten minutes to get ready."

Brother, correction brother in sister mode, filled me in on recent events, things he's done at work recently, and all sorts of stuff. He explains that Haine Otomiya became the emperor's platinum, as planned, and that the emperor and Maguri are in a fight. They dropped me off aways from school because we couldn't chance being seen together and I walked the rest of the way in my disguise: a black sundress and sandals, my blonde bangs pinned back, and my bob styled hair in a little braid.

I slip into the offices through a secret path I'd found on school campus. When I enter the offices, the Warden pauses, doing paperwork at his desk in the front room of the offices. He blinks as if he recognizes me but can't place me. I glance around to make sure we're the only ones in the room then drop brother's note on the table.

"Brother's too busy with student council to come in today." I tell him simply, going into 'the Postman's' office to change. Finally, I slip back out as 'the Postman'. I look over at Strahl just to notice that he's staring at me.

"Wait… were you seriously wearing a dress just now?" He wonders aloud. I hit him with my mailbag.

"Gosh, moron! Focus! Work, work, work! I've got to go work, unlike slackers like you." I scowl, storming off casually as 'the Postman' would.

When Haine comes running to me during school, I'm surprised to hear that Brother finally told her he was actually a boy. I can't help but wonder why he didn't tell me about it. Was that why he was so gloomy this morning?

"Then… why did you run away?" I ask after hearing she was surprised and not disgusted by him.

She leans over and whispers in my ear. "He found out that my percentage of body fat is thirty percent."

"Pbft!" I can't help but laugh. "That's horrific." Then I smile as 'the Postman' would. "Just tell him… that you were embarassed he knew. I'm sure that Maora-san is waiting for you to say something."

"Okay. Maybe I'll give it a try." She beams at me. "Today is Sports Day, so I'll take advantage of the bustle and find a way to talk to him…"

"That's the spirit!" I smile.

Suddenly, the Warden throws open the door with a bang, standing in front of Haine. "Postman… Haine-san is currently the Platinum. I would appreciate it if you'd stop trying to hit on her." He says, staring me down with that blank look of his.

"S-Stahl-san!" Haine protests, trying to correct him.

"I see…" I trail off. Then I smile, sparkles around me. "That's a shame."

"Huh?" Haine blinks.

"Really." I add, making Stahl give a 'hmph'.

Haine left but I found the Warden still glaring at me. "Why did you flirt with her?" He asks.

"Now, now, Stahl-san." I smile very Postmanly. "You couldn't be jealous, could you?"

He instantly blushes, which I find quite amusing. The emotionless Warden is blushing, if I weren't 'the Postman' right now, I would've giggled. "N-No!" He protests. Oh, he's so totally jealous. I resist the urge to giggle, glad that no one's around to hear this conversation but annoyed that I'm currently 'the Postman'.

"Wow, Strahl-san, I've never seen you lose your cool like this." I tease casually.

"I-It just surprises me that even though you're filling in for your brother, you easily flirt with girls like that." He says, trying to regain his cool. "You're not like your brother, are you?"

"We're very alike, you know." I reply with a small mischevious grin. "After all, I can flirt with boys too." His eyes widen and he blushes again, actually showing some emotion, much to my amusment. I shrug him off. "Well, anyways, I've gotta go fill in for a particpant in the first Sports Day event, bye!"

I'm surprised to find brother lying in wait for me in the hallways, he grabs me, pulling me into the empty student council room. I blink at seeing a carbon copy of myself in front of me.

"Stell-chan, I've changed my mind, I'm going to work today, you just hang out in my office, kay?" He asks.

I cross my arms, handing the Postman my mailsack and the little kitten, the only two things that were different about us. "Why the sudden change of heart?" I question.

"Maguri's in the first event." He answers. "The Postman has to fill in for an absent participant in that event."

"But Maguri doesn't know you're the Postman, Onii-tan!" I remind him.

"Trust me, Sis." He tilts his hat with a confident grin. "It's all according to plan. Now I've got to run, bye!" And with that, brother left just as I had earlier.

"Straaaaaaahl-saaaaaaaaaaan! You're job is booooooooooring!" I whine, spinning around in the Postman's spinny-chair.

"Would you stop that?" The Warden sighs. "Everyone's busy with Sports Day and I need to work."

"Is school over yet?" I ask.

"Yes, and the student council should be out soon." He replies blandly.

"Then can I go wander around? Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeaaaaaase?" I beg.

"Yes! Just leave me alone! You're giving me a headache!" He answers.

"Yes!" I cheer, dashing out of the offices.

All of the students are gone, so I just wander aimlessly around the school campus. Plopping down on a bench in the courtyard, I sit and stare off into space for a while. Until a voice startles me…

"S-Stella-san?" I remember the voice though it's deeper now. I open my eyes, realizing I'd drifted off. In front of me is a group of four people. Two of them I recognize as Brother and Haine. One is a beautiful silver-haired girl and the last is a blond boy with a bandage around his forehead.

I blink. "M-Maguri?"

"Stell-chan! What're you doing sleeping on random benches? I thought I left you with the Warden." My big brother, actually my big brother in sister mode, scolds.

"Ah, well Onee-chan, you see, I _was_ with Strahl but he isn't very fond of me so I left." I smile sweetly.

"Huh?" Haine asks, confused.

"Oh right!" Brother remembers, tugging me to my feet and putting an arm around me. "Haine-chan! This is my little sister, Stella Ichinomiya! Stell-chan, this is Haine and Ushio, they're on the student council with me!"

"Hello!" I greet with a smile. They greet me back.

"Stella-san, what're you doing here?" Maguri asks, caught off guard.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I came to visit Onee-chan!" I reply.

"Isn't your school still in session?" He reminds.

"Oh that, I skipped." I reply again with a smile.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Mao-chan!" Haine exclaims in surprise.

"Onee-chan you don't talk about me at school? I should be offended." I huff smartly, knowing my brother didn't talk about me so they wouldn't recognize me when I covered for him even though we look so alike our parents tend to get us mixed up. " You could tell them how I'm top of my class, or how adorable I am!"

"Okay, I think that's enough, Stell-chan, thank's for coming, you should probably go get your things from the Warden's office now." Brother tries to shoo me.

"But Onee-chan! I haven't caught up with Guri-kun!" I protest.

"Stell-chan-" Mao starts.

"Sure, I'll walk you to the Warden's office." Maguri interrupts with a smile. He was always fond of me when we were kids. Since he was always with brother, he was always with me, and we were always like brother and sister until Maguri and brother stopped getting along. "Come on, Stell."

"Coming!" I reply, following after him.


End file.
